1. Field of the Invention
A tube nozzle having insulative material for thermal transient mitigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, nozzles exposed to thermal transients did not have thermal barriers incorporated into the nozzle. As a result, these nozzles would fail by thermal fatigue cracking which arises from the temperature of the fluid flow changing rapidly as a result of upstream transients or changes in processes. The thermal stresses and strains are greatest at the tee intersection of a small tube with a larger tube or pipe. This interaction is called the tube nozzle in this invention.